A Very Mixed Up Story
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: A new interesting student has arrived at Ouran, what TROUBLE will this one be and what happens when the hosts find out a disturbing secret? I know I accidentally put Kaoru instead of Akira at first but please ignore that idiotic mistake. ouran storyline
1. Into The Host Club World

Haruka: Hi I disclaim OHSHC but I do own my character whom I did make up, lovely name no?

Hikaru: um..Haru get on with it please

Haruka: ah right well

**What Happened Here?**

Chapter 1 Into The World Of The Rich, Famous, and The Host Club

Prologue

Outside of the absolutely beautiful Ouran High School, a student, more specifically a freshman is coming for a first-hand look at the school that they would be attending on Monday. As the student wandered the school they came across something interesting, "the **Third Music Room?" **When that poor unfortunate soul opened those doors their life changed all together, and it was the start of something very interesting.

--

"What heck!?" I practically yelled as I tried my best too dodge the rose petals.

"Welcome-"

"oh its just a boy."

"What the heck...um...I'm a new student so could you tell me what this is?"

--A Light bulb Flickered On--

"This is the host club of Ouran High" the guy on the laptop stated cooly, "and you are the new student, Kaoru Oujo."

"That is correct...um..."

"Kyouya"

"OK that is correct Kyouya."

"_Akira _Oujo?"

"Thats my infamous name alright!"

"Infamous?" One of the twins asked.

Suddenly there was a glint in my eyes, "The reason I had to come here was because, this kid snitched that I was the one who put laxatives in the principals birthday cake, I beat her up and got transferred here." After I finished the boys were gawking at my story, but then a boy spoke up,

"did that really happen? You don't look strong enough to beat someone up."

"Hell yeah it happened! By the way, what are your names?"

"I am Souh Tamaki!"

"Happy to be acquainted."

"Kyouya Ootori."

"Hope to stay on your good side."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you as well Fujioka-san."

"I'm Hunny and this is Mori!"

"I hope we can have a lot of fun together!" Then the only ones left were the twins, "would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"We're Hikaru-"

"and Kaoru-"

"Hitachiin!" They finally exclaimed at the same time which I thought was pretty cool.

"Maybe we can make some mischief together if you don't mind." All they did was smirk and look in my direction, I returned it while I inspected the _Kaoru_ guy. 'Hmm...this Kaoruguy seems to be the nicer of the two...which means he'll be my _second favorite_ person in this club.'

"What class are you in?"

"I'm in classroom 1-A."

"Thats our classroom to!" the twins exclaimed joyfully while they grabbed Haruhi.

"Then I look forward to seeing you on Monday and many days after that."

--Two Light bulbs Flickered On--

"So are you going?"

"I'm afraid I must but I'll see you on Monday" I replied while I bowed signaling that I would be off.


	2. First Day Of Chaos

1 **What Happened Here?**

Chapter 1 The First Day Of Chaos

"Ah my first day of mischief, maybe if I'm lucky the twins will join in." I talked to my self while I checked the time, "7:30 no one should be around now so...let the 'Mischief Maker' go to work!" I stated with utter confidence that I was going to make the teachers life a living heck.

"Yo, Akira-kun!" Someone shouted behind me, I jumped and looked behind to find the twins.

'Oh thank g-d its just the twins!'

"What were you yelling about?"

"Also who is the 'Mischief Maker'?"

"I was just thinking of what and who I should mess with today and that would be the nickname I got at my old school." I answered there questions all at once, "say...do you guys wanna help me mess with the teacher and make his life a living heck?"

"Sure!" They replied automatically almost as if waiting for me to ask. Which seemed a bit creepy to me but I shook it off.

"By the way...why are you dressing up as a boy Akira-_chan_?"

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about Kaoru-kun" I stammered I couldn't let them find out they would think that I was a freak just like **all** the **others**.

"Hey we're your friends you can tell us anything!"

"Course if you don't want to you don't have to Akira...but we **know **you're a **girl** Akira but if you want we will use the honorific kun instead of chan."

"Th-thanks g-guys..." I felt really bad that I didn't trust them...but I'm sure even they wouldn't understand and who knows what might happen to both them and _me_.

"So what were you planning on doing to the teacher?" Hikaru asked snapping me out of my depressing thoughts.

"I was thinking I'd put lice in the teachers desk, what do you think?" An evil grin spread across their faces "guys..whats with the evil grin...stop it please you guys are starting to creep me out...Hikaru...Kaoru...guys?" I stated before I was grabbed by the two and was dragged to the classroom. "Uh...why did you drag me to the classroom when I was going here any way?...Hey where'd Kaoru go?" I asked the last part nervously because I was nervous about being alone with Hikaru in the same room. Why? Only because he is my _favorite_ host out of them all. After I asked he started walking towards me, my heart pounded.

"It doesn't really matter Akira-chan" he cooed in my ear as I just stood there like a statue, I didn't even blink. "I just wanted to be alone with you Akira-chan" I had to try a lot not to blush but then he lifted my chin up and put his lips close to mine, I couldn't help but blush. "Your cute Akira-chan did you know that?" He stated in a soothing voice but I tensed up. Then Hikaru noticed that I tensed up and stopped "gomen Akira..."

"Its ok Hikaru...though I might need to call you Mr. Tease from now on!" I playfully joked and then I added "so we were going to put lice in the teachers desk right?"

"Right!"


	3. A Visit To The Club

1**A Very Mixed Up Story**

_Chapter 3 A Visit To __**The Club**_

"So where are we going again?" I questioned the twins for about the fifth time that day.

"We're going to our club Akira, how many times do we have to tell you?!"

"I have bad memory for things like that" I stated bluntly.

"If you have a bad memory then how can you remember assignments without writing them down?"

"I can remember those kinds of things, just things that I don't really need to remember!" I stated as if it were an obvious thing because for me it was. Then we got to the **Third Music Room** and the twins opened the double doors and some rose petals danced around in the wind. 'This will be a fun place to _wreck_ he he he.'

"Hey Akira! Akira! Hey anyone in that head of yours?" Hikaru questioned while waving his hand in front of my smirking face.

"Yea, there is now could you kindly STOP WAVING FREAKIN' HAND IN FRONT OF MY FACE SO I CAN SEE!" I yelled which surprised them for they thought I was a _polite_ person, boy were they in for a surprise. "Hey," I started as I realized I was here before "wasn't I here before?"

"Yes you were Akira you were here on Friday when you came to see the school." Kyouya-senpai stated coldly a little irritated I had to be reminded.

"Ok so Hikaru, Kaoru why am here? I'm pretty sure you never mentioned that."

"Don't ask us ask, Kyouya" the twins stated in unison.

"Ok, Kyouya-senpai why was I brought here without even being asked or notified?"

"The reason being, that I have a proposition for you."

"What would the contents of this proposition be?"

"Just a very tempting offer."

"Would you kindly explain why?"

"Sure, you see I **know** and the girls seem to like you so I would like to make you a host and in exchange your **secret** will never be revealed."

"...Wow what a tempting offer Kyouya-senpai!" Please note the huge amount of sarcasm placed in the prior sentence.

"So is that a deal then Oujo-san?"

"I guess so Ootori-san if you put it like that," I put emphasis on _Ootori-san_ because he was addressing formally and I don't really like that.

"Alright! You will start tomorrow after school and will be held to all club rules and regulations to an extent that only I can decide on. You can leave now Akira-san and don't forget to come tomorrow."

And that was how Akira Oujo got into a terrible mess that would mess with her life...but in a good and bad way.

--

Oh I'm SO sorry its short but oh I have no excuse but I'm sorry!

P.S. another tease being a girl isn't Akira's secret teehee


	4. Physical Examinations

1A Very Mixed Up Story

_Physical Examinations Could Be The Social Death Of Me_

_Hi I've decided to give like a summary or something for some of my chapters ok now here's this chapters summary_

_Summary: Physical Examinations are here and this spells a whole lot of trouble for Akira when she finds out someone __knows__ her secret_

"I-am-so-bored" I mumbled, but still liable to be able to hear.

"We are bored to Akira. Oh, hey Akira did you know the physical examinations are coming up?" The twins questioned wondering wether or not I knew. When I heard _the physical examinations are coming up_ I thought I was gonna cry. What will everyone think of me if they found out. They'd think I was a weird freak!

"N-no I didn't know about that." Just then I got a 'light bulb' (an idea). "Hey Kyouya-senpai, could you by any chance help me keep my secret so you don't lose business and I don't become the school freak?" I privately talked to him, because you never who could be listening.

"Of course, I don't want to lose the many customers that designate you."

"Well, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, we need to get to class" I announced to them, because we were having a pointless morning meeting. When we got to the classroomI found a note on my desk, I read it._**I know your true secret Akira, you can't hide it from me. You'll find out who I am by the time the physical examinations are over. Don't worry, I won't ever tell anyone your secret. I actually think you'll be content when you find out who I am.**__ 'Holy crud, someone knows my secret!' _As I sat there biting my nails, I didn't notice a familiar auburn-haired boy looking my way with a bit of concern and regret in his eyes. _'Ok if the physical examinations are in two days, then that's when I will meet this mysterious person.' _

"Akira-senpai, are you ok?" Kaoru asked with some concern in his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine Kaoru-kun," I assured him, trying not to give away my uneasiness. So, class went on as usual for the next two days, but there were some strange happenings in the club room, and Hikaru kept giving me these weird glances. I shrugged them off though, he is probably just worried about Haruhi and needs some support from me since I haven't really been caring about that since I have my own secret to hide. Either way, the physical examinations are here, and I'm a nervous wreck.

"Akira-san I've arranged for a private doctor to give you your examination. They will come to get you, so until then, watch the host club members." I didn't get the part about watching the host club members, but I was bored so I went to find Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey guys, are you as bored as I am?"

"Not for long," they told me. I was about to question this until a nurse took them away.

"Hitachiin brothers, please take your shirts off behind the curtain."

"We don't need curtains," Hikaru told them as he took off his shirt. I also could've sworn my face heat up seeing him, luckily a nurse came over to me.

"Oujo-san please come with me to the special male student area along with Fujioka-san."

"Sure," I replied to her. When we got there Haruhi went first then me, with a few interruptions, a.k.a a weirdo doctor and the host club. After it was my turn Hikaru was still there for some reason, also at this point I had forgotten about the note. "Hikaru? What are you still doing here?"

"The note, that's why I'm here...Haruka." I was shocked to hear my _first_ name, I always went by my middle name.

"How do you know my first name?"

"I wanted to know more about you so I secretly used Kyouya's computer to access your files."

"So, you wrote the note I found two days ago? That must have been why you came into the club after Kaoru!" I said finally catching on to his actions. Little did either of us know, a certain princely figure had come back to get Hikaru. When he heard this he was spazzing out at himself for not figuring out I'm a girl, and he still has not learned the true secret thank god. The real secret, where I am (p.s. this may sound very weird) a _ cross-gender_.


	5. Fatal Decision

A Very Mixed Up Story

A Very Mixed Up Story

_Fatal Decision_

Akira or Haruka rather, decides to tell them all her true secret, while Tamaki is out sick. How do the hosts who didn't already know take this news? How will she react to their reaction? What will she do to counteract this? What about Tamaki?

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?!" Tamaki spazzed out, because apparently he had overheard Hikaru and my conversation.

"I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd freak, and I was right."

"You wouldn't even tell me your own first name…." He sighed sadly, heck anyone would if one of their friends didn't tell them their own first name.

"Don't feel sad about that, I usually go by my first name."

"Why?"

"…I do because um ano(1) just because I like Akira better than Haruka." I sputtered, Hikaru looked on worriedly, he didn't want anyone else besides him and Kyouya to know my true secret.

"Oh well, at least I know now, that concludes today's meeting."

Next Day

"Ohayo(2) Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Ohayo Akira-chan!" The twins chirped simultaneously looking devious as ever.

"Ohayo Oujo-san," Haruhi replied professionally, well she does want to be a lawyer.

"Ok class today we will study the history of the U.S., so take your seats so we can begin." The teacher signaled for everyone to quiet down so she could start the lesson. So she went on about civil wars and American Indians, boring as usual. The twins, being devious as they are, threw a paper airplane at the teacher, boy she'll have a fit. "Who threw this?!" Yep there's the fit, she's temperamental, extremely temperamental. She looked annoyed but shook it off and continued. Once it was over, we headed to the club for lunch. Everyone was there except Tamaki.

"Where's drama queen?"

"He's out sick, from shock I hypothesize, it happened twice. Fool him once, shame on you. Fool him twice, shame on him."

"I see then I guess this is the best time, guys I need to tell you something that must never leave this meeting." Everyone nodded, except those who suspected what was coming. "….K-kyouya could you tell them?" I looked down nervous, but you would be to if you were going to tell your only friends you were a cross-gender!

"You see Akira has… a kind of genetic mutation… making her a girl and a boy at the same time." He explained trying to find the right words without being to… well you know. Everyone except Hikaru and Kyouya gasped, hell anyone would. I started crying, I thought so, they're disgusted now.

'I shouldn't have told them, now they'll hate me!' Tears started to cascade down my already soaked face. Hikaru kneeled down trying to comfort me.

"It's ok Aki-chan, they're still your friends, and they always will be-," He whispered but I cut him off sharply.

"Yea right! Who would want to be friends with me?!" I sobbed out, he looked on shocked.

"I would… want to be your friend… Enshoku." I looked at him wide-eyed, my tear-stained face showing complete shock.

"The last time I was called that… was when my brother was alive. He was always so kind, he comforted me when my biological parents always called me a mutant or a monster." I smiled sadly, "you seem to be… a lot like him Hikaru." It was his turn to stare wide-eyed, with a light blush splayed across his face. "… Ok I know what I'm going to do now!" I exclaimed with sudden enthusiasm, he jumped back in surprise. "Guys I got to go, Kyouya you should know what I'm doing so I'll leave it up to you to explain it to the principal, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, ask Kyouya so you can cover for me in class. Bye guys!" I ran off. Where? Only Kyouya and I know that, soon the first-years as well. Mori was in such shock he talked!

"What's going on, Hikaru, Kyouya?" He questioned while everyone else stared, he made a sentence!"

"I think Akira is going to apply to have a body transfer."

"What's that?" Hunny-senpai inquired cutely, a very moe scene… I think.

"Usually cross-genders get tired of having the body of the opposite sex so they get their brain transferred into another cross-genders body of opposite gender."

Hikaru looked in the direction I ran off, still bewildered about what I had said earlier. 'What did she mean I was like her brother? All I did was say a random nickname I saw somewhere recently. I wonder-,' his train of thought was cut off by Kyouya continuing what he was saying.

"Though she is very brave, since they have to transfer the brain, it is a very possibly fatal surgery. She could die if they make even the smallest mistake." This made Hikaru snap, she was a very important friend and he would NOT let her die.

"Kyouya," he started, his voice stern and commanding, very unusual for him, "get your surgeons over there now!" He said with a bit of rage in his voice, making it sound venomous.

"I see, alright I'll get them there right away, so don't worry-."

"How can I not worry when one of my best friends could die?!" He shot out in irritated rage towards Kyouya. Kaoru tried comforting him, the keyword is tried, meaning it didn't work. He ran off towards the hospital, where he suspected I would be right now. As he entered, he saw me enter a room, he ran in that direction. "Haruka!" He yelled slightly startling me, but nevertheless looked his way.

"Hikaru?" He ran up to me and hugged me. "Hikaru what's wrong?"

"You can be a real damn idiot Haruka. You going to do that surgery aren't you?!"

"So Kyouya said more than he needed to say didn't he-?"

"No, he said all I needed to know, you are not going to have that surgery! I can't let you risk your life like that Haruka… I can't do it." Tears trickled down his face this time; I wiped them away.

"Don't worry Hikaru, if you believe I won't die I'll live on. Just like my brother believed I'd find a family that didn't mind that I was a cross-gender. He said that before… he died… saving me from my parents trying to run me over. So Hikaru, just believe I'll come back, 'cause I'm not going to change my mind." I assured him, even if he looked cute when he was childish, I didn't want him to worry. He looked at me sadly, knowing full well I meant what I said.

"… If you don't come back… I'll kill you." He half-joked, Half-seriousness, even though you can't really kill a dead person. I smiled happily, well half happy but hey who cares! "Wait 'til Kyouya's staff come though, I still can't risk ANYTHING."

"Ok…thank you Hikaru you're the best." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran into the office, leaving him blushing furiously.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ok I gotta say I'm sorry for being a lazy ass (yes I have decided to expand the vocabulary in this story, if you dislike that tell me and I'll stop) but I've been busy with sleep, rpging, watching youtube vids, and I also have an account on booksie so I'm a busybee. Anyway no flames please constructive criticism is welcome as well as random comments on the story. **o


	6. Pure Feeling

1A Very Mixed Up Story

Pure Feeling

**Ok, last time we left off with Akira convincing Hikaru that she would be all right. The question is; will she be all right? BTW this one might end up being short!**

As Kyouya's hospital surgeons arrived I braced myself; knowing the worst outcome; death. Hikaru walked in; I was about to protest him being here, but he shot me a look saying he was **not **going to leave until it was over! I sighed; in a defeated manner of course. I looked so obviously nervous, if the doctors weren't so busy, they would all be asking me if I was ok; so instead Hikaru pat my head reassuringly. "Hikaru?" I asked.

"Yea, what is it Haruka?"

"Where did you get Enshoku from? Did you use Kyouya's computer to access my files again?"

"Ah! That's where I saw that! It was in your record!" He said just realizing where he saw the name. "Haruka, what did you mean by I was like your brother?"

"Well, my brother could be a very sweet person, but he acted so childish only the people who truly knew him knew that fact. Like you, he didn't know how to really express his feelings, so he just forced his feelings onto people because he didn't know any other way. H e was overprotective too!" I said the last line in a teasing manner.

"You worried me! What was I supposed to do? Just forget about it and not know if you'd even live?" He said annoyed with my unusual upbeat attitude.

"See? Overprotective!" I prodded further; which annoyed him.

"How are you so upbeat even with the risk of dying?!

"Well, I know that either way I'll be with someone I deeply care about, so even if I do die I'll still be able to see my brother. So, if I live..."

I trailed off not sure if I should say what I was thinking.

"If you live?" He questioned looking anxious.

"Well I'd," I started to blush, "I'd be with-"

"Miss, please enter the surgery room." The surgeon called.

"Hai!" I called back, "you..." I quietly whispered when I walked past him. His eyes widened, he didn't know he was so important to her. He kept thinking over how _he_ could be important to _her_**.** The surgeon kept telling the others orders, while Hikaru just sat there drowning in his own worry.

"Done! Both are okay!" The surgeon exclaimed happily. Hikaru sat up and ran over to me. I was just waking up.

"Haruka! Haruka, you okay?!" Hikaru asked frantically.

"I'm fine Hikaru," I said coming off the surgery bed, I almost fell though. Hikaru had caught me to my luck.

"You may want to rest awhile being in a different body may feel weird to your brain until you've gotten used to it." The doctor informed intelligently.

"So... did you mean what you said?" He asked curious, I blushed.

"Y-yea..." I stuttered and then trailed off. He smiled slightly.

"Come on, I'll take you home so you can get some rest." He smiled brightly when he looked back at me. I smiled back as Hikaru let me lean on him; just in case. I was so happy now, nothing could change it.

(Yay! She lived! Sorry if I made it to dramatic (or the opposite).)


	7. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	8. Announcement

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
